It's You And Me
by Grantx752
Summary: Mellie and Fitz's aftermath of Olivia Pope's disappearance, and the death of their son.


I'm pacing, walking through the bedroom and just making circles. I'm not really sure what to think...I have thought much at all recently. I don't want to lose my husband, I'd already lost my son. But then again, I really didn't have my husband...It had been years since I had actually had my husband. But I still couldn't lose him.

I had found him, but it hadn't quite hit me what exactly was going on for at least 30 seconds. He had been on that floor all night, I had figured he'd just finally gone to sleep. We had both been drinking and my mind wasn't where it needed to be. I had just gone to the bathroom, maybe been 10 minutes because I had changed as well. But when I came back, Fitz was passed out on the floor with a little orange prescription bottle under his arm.

I hadn't seen what it was. I had panicked too quick. I didn't know what to do. I screamed, and apparently my scream was enough for the Secret Service to come running in. That was hours ago. I've been pacing this bedroom since. I couldn't handle that. I was strong, but there was no way in hell that I could handle shoving my fingers down my husband's throat like Andrew had done for me. But I did...And now I was waiting.

I wasn't drunk anymore, just a little buzzed. But it didn't really matter since no one was around. No one but me.

Suddenly, the room started spinning. I got dizzy as I thought about losing my husband, as I thought about not only the grief, in addition to the grief of losing my son, but also having to take care of all of the presidential issues that came with Fitz's death. Andrew would become president, which would be a tad helpful because at least he would be supportive, but other than that, the process would be completely terrifying and heartbreaking. I couldn't do this. I couldn't lose Fitz. I leaned against the wall and slid down until I was sitting. I pulled my knees up to my chest and thought, which was probably one of the worst things that I could do right now. My mind had been my worst enemy recently. And it was at it's absolute worst right now.

I don't know how much longer I had been sitting there before I heard my name. It could've been hours, it could've been minutes. I looked up when I had heard his voice.

"Mel..." He whispered. I just looked at him, not sure what to think, or what to say. I couldn't judge. I had done the same thing before. I had been at my breaking point once and I had tried to get out as well. I had tried to save my family the pain and the suffering but I'd failed. And I remembered how much I had resented Andrew for finding me that night. Would Fitz resent me for it too? I sighed as I thought about it, silently worrying to myself as I sat down in the chair next to our bed. I didn't say a word, and neither did he.

He just reached over and took my hand, gently squeezing it. He ran his thumb over my wedding ring, as if he expected that I wouldn't be wearing it anymore. "I'm sorry." He whispered, so silently that I almost couldn't hear him. I just nodded, my own way of saying 'it's okay'. I hadn't been speaking much since Jerry died, so it's not like he had expected much verbal communication from me.

Sorry was all he needed to say. In fact, he hadn't even needed to say that. He didn't need to apologize. I understood. But then again, he didn't know that I understood. He didn't know that I had once been in the same situation that he was in. But it didn't matter. His sorry was enough. I knew what he was going through. I had thought about doing the same thing that he had just tried to do. But I decided that I couldn't leave Fitz right now. And I couldn't leave Teddy and Karen either.

I hated Fitz for this. Part of me hated him for trying to leave us when we, when I, needed him most. But I guess that's how he felt when Olivia left without saying a word to anyone. "You and me..." I heard Fitz whisper, and my head shot over to him. "It's you and me now, Mel. I promise." He told me and I just nodded, softly squeezing his hand.

A week later and I'm lying in bed, staring at a picture of Jerry and Teddy from the day that he had...died. I was trying to fight the tears, but they were coming anyways. They were coming hard and fast and I just couldn't help myself anymore. I just let myself cry for the first thing since it had happened.

I felt an arm on my shoulder, and I jumped slightly. It was just Fitz. He laid down next to me and pulled my face to his, kissing my tear-stained face. I let out a quiet sigh and just looked at him, the hurt visible in both of our eyes. We needed each other. And I could tell from the look in his beautiful blue eyes that we were both thinking the same thing.

He kissed me, softly and gently. Not the hard, rough kisses that I had become used to since he had met Olivia Pope, but the sweet romantic kisses that I had missed from the beginning of our marriage. I kissed him back, and we slowly removed each other's clothing, putting it aside.

Fitz kissed every inch of my body before he pulling me on top of him and ran his hands down my back, and down my ass. He leaned in and softly kissed my lips. "It's you and me, baby..." He repeated for at least the fiftieth time this week. That used to be our thing. That used to be our saying. But it lost its meaning when he stopped meaning it when he said it.

"It's you and me, Fitz." I responded, actually starting to believe it. He had said it so many times, and he had even started to show it so much within the past week that it was starting to regain its meaning. I was starting to trust him again. I kissed him and he slowly guided his member inside of me. It'd been a while since me and Fitz had been intimate like this. Usually when we slept together, it was because Olivia Pope had denied him sex and he'd come home all hot and bothered, wanting some from me. He'd climb on top of me, and like the broken woman I was, I gave in. We'd have sex, not make love, have sex, and he would pull out of me directly after and roll over and face the opposite direction before he would go to sleep. And that broke my heart more than anything he had ever done to me.

We moved slowly, in sync with one another as our bodies moved together. Fitz had his arms wrapped tight around me, and he was showering me with soft kisses as he played with my hair. I couldn't begin to explain how much I had missed this. Not the sex, but the intimacy, the connection between him and I when we made love. How close we were when we were connected in this certain way. It felt like there was no one else in the world that mattered. Just us. Just 'you and me'.

We finished together, and as I was coming down from my high, Fitz shot his load deep inside of me. I collapsed on top of my husband, who rubbed my bare back for a total of thirty seconds before he said the words that once again, broke my heart. "Mellie, will you move for a second?" He asked me, and I slowly nodded, trying to fight the tears as I got off of him and laid on the bed next to him. I expected him to do as he always had, roll over and ignore me. But what I never expected him to do was what he actually did.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close, holding me tight and kissing the top of my head. "I love you, Mels." He whispered, letting out a sigh as he continued to kiss my hair. "I'm so sorry." Fitz told me, and I knew what he was talking about. He wasn't talking about the suicide attempt, which he had been apologizing for since it had happened a week ago. But this time, he was apologizing for much more. And I could tell that by the tone in his voice. He was apologizing for Olivia, he was apologizing for how he had treated me, he was apologizing for what his father had done to me and for what happened to our son...He was apologizing for so many things that he would never verbally and openly tell me about. He would stick with the 'I'm sorry' because he knew I knew what he had meant.

I just nodded, giving into his embrace. "It's okay." I told him, relaxing in his arms and taking a deep breath. I wasn't sure if this was going to last long, so I was embracing it for as long as I possibly could. "I love you too." And I did. I loved him so much. I loved that man to my detriment. I loved him more than he would ever know.

He kissed me one more time before resting his head against mine. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, and as did I. "It's you and me." Fitz told me again, as if I hadn't really believed him. He knew I didn't. But I was starting to, and I was starting to think that this was our first step to healing. We were both so broken, individually and together. And it was sure as hell going to take some time to put us, individually and as a whole, back together again. But as far as I could tell, we were going to try, and we were going to fix things. Even if it meant going through a rough patch before. It's going to hurt even worse before it gets better. But at least we were trying. That was all that we could do right now.


End file.
